The Guardian
by Shadowed Nightmare
Summary: Drew never expected to be forcefully kissed by a beautiful brunette, who is convinced that he is her former lover "Drayden". Later, he finds out that she is actually an immortal murderer with supernatural powers that has a contract with the king of the Pokémon race, Arceus. However, despite everything, he can't help but feel attracted towards her.


**This is quite the surprise I didn't intended to upload this story to be honest. See, I really wanted to publish another story, but I didn't finish the chapter for it. It's like 3/4 finish though, so it should be uploaded onto FF soon, unless I have something that pops up suddenly preventing me from finishing the story. I hope that is not the case though. I shall do my best to finish it though, and the chapter 10 for To Love a Thief. Any way, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

Prologue—The Contract

Year—700 A.D.

A young woman at the age of 18 committed the ultimate felony of history. The crime took the lives of people from a whole town. The death toll was at 4,510 deaths that belonged to both the young and the old. No one was spare or left alive. The town of Flora, once a beautiful town, bathed in a bath of blood under the lunar eclipse. It was a cold slaughter for one's pleasure. The killing was later called Adverma.

The felony was so great that the gods themselves hosted the trial of the convict. Arceus, the King of the gods, was head of the trial. The king did not sentence her to death, but gave her a punishment far more worse... immortality. Other gods question their King's decision. In order to punish one for her actions, Arceus broke one of the Ten Scarce Laws that must be followed amongst the gods.

Law Two of the Ten Scarce Laws—'immortality shall not be granted to a mortal, under any circumstances.'

She will not physically age or die, but be stuck in her own time warp. The punishment was for the convict to witness her love ones die, one by one... endlessly though time. However on the contrary, she considered it as a gift.

"How foolish is Lord Arceus?!" she said with a sinister grin present. "For giving me immortality, oh just how foolish is he? A gift for a sin? ... The gods aren't so wise after all."

At least that is what she thought at the time until her family dies one by one. First, it was her father, then her mother. Finally, it was her younger brother.

* * *

Year—713 A.D.

Her brother died of sickness at a young age of twenty-eight. She was left with her younger brother's four year old son. He had hair like his father, and eyes of his descended mother. The boy's mother died when she brought him into the world.

The boy sobs in the rain in front of his father's grave. His aunt standing behind him, cried without a sound. Tears drained out of her heterochromatic eyes. No emotions were present on her face. She looked at the crying navy haired child in front of her. The woman removed her black shawl and draped it over the child's shoulders before bending down at the child's level.

"It's time to go Will," she said softly to the child.

"Can we stay a bit longer?" the boy whispered softly. His turquoise eyes looked up at his aunt helplessly.

His aunt shook her head slightly. "Next time okay? I don't want you getting sick."

The boy, Will, slowly wraps his arm around the woman's neck. "Aunty Mira…"

The woman gave a sympathetic smile and wrapped one arm around the boy. With her free hand, she reached out in front of her and traced the name written on the stone.

_Max Kaydreen_

Since the day of her brother's death, the woman vowed to raise and protect her nephew and the generations to come. It was a promise she made to her brother when he breathe his last breath of air. She could have prevented his death. If only she had prevented her brother from going outside that stormy evening, then he wouldn't have caught that contagious illness. If only…

"Don't worry Max… I won't break our promise as long as I live," she gave a cold half-hearted laugh, "which is forever… We'll come and visit you soon."

With that, she silently says to her nephew, "It's time to leave Will." She could feel the boy timidly shake his head, not breaking loose of his hold on her. The woman lifted the boy up into her arms. With one last look, the woman began to make her way home; the rain heavy rain did not lighten.

The two walked in silence, until the boy broke it. "Aunty Mira…"

"Yes William?" the woman said using the boy's full name.

"Everyone's leaving Will… Will Aunty Mira leave Will too? Will doesn't want to be alone." the boy asked referring to himself in third person.

The woman smiled. Her grip on her nephew tightens. "Will will never be alone because he has Aunty Mira with him. Aunty Mira will never leave him."

"Really?" large turquoise eyes stared up at the woman's silver and ice blue eyes. "Promise? Can Aunty Mira promise never to leave Will?"

"I promise." She kissed the boy's forehead.

* * *

Year—1009

They meet.

* * *

Year—1010

"_Drayden_, it seems that you don't understand at all," she glares at the man in front of her. "You _cannot_ love me. Loving me will do you no good, I am a sinner. I will only cause you pain."

"You don't know what is good for me or not, only I can determine that. If you are a sinner, then I am the devil. I don't care if you cause me pain because it's you."

The woman was silently for the longest of time.

"Mira?" the man asked. He reached out for her shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"…Are you by any chance a masochist?" the woman asked.

* * *

Year—1013 A.D.

The woman's grip around her necklace tightens as she held it close to her heart. She slumps down onto her knees, crying in pain and agony.

"Drayden…"

Her surroundings changed into an empty black space. A creature walks to her, stopping in front of her. She glares at the god standing before her with extreme hatred.

"What do you want? Here to see how devastated I am?" the woman spats out.

Arceus shook his head. "I'm to make a proposal for you."

"Proposal? You think I will be will to accept your proposal after what you did to me?" she stood up. "Isn't this what you wanted? For me to suffer for eternity. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid," she said referring to her soft blonde waist long hair.

"Please, just listen for this once," the king of the gods, begged, "if you agree to this contract, I'll grant you one wish."

The blonde stayed quite for a moment, searching through Arceus's face to see whether the King was telling the truth or not.

"How do I know if what you are saying is true?" she eyed him.

"If I were to break this contract," a flash appears in front of him. The flash was then replaced with a sword. "Then you can take my life with your very hands."

The sword was white, gold, and silver. It had a white hilt with gold wrapping it from bottom up. In the center of the hilt, was a large solo emerald. The sword floated into the woman's hands.

"Lies. Gods are immortal, they cannot die."

"With that we can."

"What are you going on about?" the blonde spat out.

"That sword you have there, is known as Archenemy. It is the only weapon ever to exist that can kill anything and anyone in its path, regardless whether they're mortal… or not. I shall leave that in your hands."

"Are you not afraid that I can slaughter you with it?"

"A magic seal had been place on it. The sword will pass through anything between now till the expiration of the contract, which is one thousand years from now."

The woman stares at the sword in her hands for several moments.

"Anything," she faced the god, "anything I wish for."

Arceus nodded his head. "Indeed, as long as you don't wish to resurrect the dead. That is forbidden, other than that, anything."

"Death… I wish to die."

* * *

Year—2013

"Not bad," the woman said after witnessing her niece's performance. "It looks like you improve, Solidad."

"Really May?" the woman's niece beamed with excitement. "How many points will you give it?"

"6.1"

"What?! But that's only a tenth more points than you gave me last time," the niece complained.

The woman raised her eyebrow. Her sapphire eyes pierce through her niece's light blue ones. "Is one tenth of a point not improvement?"

"Aunt Mira…" the niece whined, "you're such a hard judge."

"It was you who told me to judge you as if you weren't my niece."

"Tsk," the niece crossed her arms together. "Stingy, you always give me low points."

"Looks like you didn't inherit my talents with Pokémon."

"Of course I didn't, you're over a thousand years old! There's no way that I could've inherit your genes after centuries and centuries. Maybe a little bit, but not that much."

"True. Well," the woman stood up from her seat on the grass. "I'm going to go get something to eat. You coming?"

"Nah," her niece shook her head, "I want to practice more."

"Suite yourself. I'll come back in fifteen minutes."

"Yes."

The woman left her niece. She walked several meters before stopping after hearing the ringing sound of a device. The woman pulled her device out and glared at it.

"What do you want? I was just going to buy some food before you interrupted... You should have gotten used to it by now… Okay, okay, _my Lord_," sarcasm filled her words. "I'm coming, sheesh." She hung up her "phone". The woman had the urge to throw the "phone" into a tree, but refrained herself from do it, knowing that it was just repair itself again. She began heading off into a new direction than she was originally going. Her hair color changed from her roots to her ends—from brown to light blonde. The woman vanishes as she passed by an oak tree.

* * *

**I don't even though how I got the idea for this. I suppose it was probably from a previous idea, but just modified. At first I wasn't sure were I was going with the story, but the more I thought about, I actually develop a plot (sort of). I know that the chapter isn't so descriptive, but is purposely wrote it like that. It is a prologue after all. I wanted to save the details for the future chapters. Honestly, I don't know if this is good or not, so I would love to hear your opinion on. I don't care if it's good or bad. If you could do that, it would do me a lot of help. **** One more thing, I can't really tell whether or not the story is consider to be a hurt/comfort, or a tragedy. So, if you could please tell me what genre you think it is, that would be a big help to me. For now, I will just put tragedy due to the number of deaths. ****I thank you in advance for helping me.**


End file.
